


与死者相似之处

by Chuluoran



Category: Acorn(Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluoran/pseuds/Chuluoran
Summary: 穿环，建军车。





	与死者相似之处

刘军坐在椅子上安静地看张建国写诊疗记录，字体整齐得不像是医生。那书桌正对着一张阴沉沉的窗口。外面没下雨，可是又潮湿的水汽从窗框的缝里扑进来。他写字用的纸又薄又脆，墨水轻易就渗出一片满是纤维的痕迹，像横生的树枝和尖刺，和犯罪者枯瘦又狰狞的手。

他不看内容，他看不懂内容。文字像是死人的对话一样没有意义。他去摸张建国的背影，碰到了，是真实而热的。张建国说再等一下，没有回头看刘军。很快刘军就听见他把笔搁在桌上，而后是一摞纸磕了两磕的声音。张建国把桌面收拾干净，给他在腿上留出位置要他过去。

刘军走下椅子。空气流进他的肺里，被带动的急促血流和陈腐的血管发生反应。在他坐在张建国的膝盖上，攀着对方的肩膀时，他已然全身灼热，将要从干涸的眼眶流出血来。张建国的手伸到他衣服下面，抚摸那些致死的创口。

张建国亲他流血的眼角，慢慢将他上衣掀起来。他看见自己被剥落的表皮，戳穿肌肉包裹的肋骨和裸露的内脏，跳动着的血管穿插其中。刘军就去按张建国的手，去挡他的眼。他的镜片冰冷，在刘军的手掌贴近时慢慢起雾。他的表情就和雾后的青色眼睛一样看不真切。他叫刘军的名字，声音和药物一样使人镇定又昏沉。刘军的手放开了。他慢慢将双手举起来，举过头顶。张建国解开自己的领带绑住他的手腕。那坚硬的布料裹着他的手骨，嵌进他腐烂了的肉和血管间。

张建国解开他的腰带，手探进他的裤子里先拽下他的内裤。他的性器在张建国手背上来回蹭着。然后张建国脱他的外裤，只脱下一点，挂在他的胯上。刘军觉到冷的空气钻进他的裤管里，但两腿之间的地方还是滚烫的。滚烫且颤动着。他失去温度和力气的双手渐渐放下来，倚在张建国肩上。

青色的目光自下而上看过来，绕过了眼镜的阻隔而让他感到越发的恐惧。张建国摸他的胸口，指甲上沾了碎肉，他的血管在张建国的指腹底下搏动，里头的血液经由短暂接触而变得热烈，在他的胸腔里火花四溅。刘军的手在发抖，他用发着抖的双手摸索，以一种瘾君子寻找针筒时的热切，他拉开靠近手边的抽屉，从整齐的纸张和密封好了的文件袋底下摸出一瓶润滑剂。

张建国从他手里拿过那支润滑剂。那也许不是性交中的必需品却是无可推脱的信号。他被按在桌子上。张建国抓着他的手腕将他按在桌子上。桌面尚有先前的余温。刘军从交缠的肢体中的缝隙里看他。他的镜片上有反光，刘军只看见窗户和窗户之外的倒影。他看见狰狞而枯瘦的树枝。张建国摘下眼镜俯身吻他，被吻过的地方也流下血。

他用分开的双腿表示邀约，其中直白并非出自本愿而是本能驱使。张建国的手按住他的膝盖。他为他口交，动作娴熟却夹杂刻意的牙齿磕碰。刘军的双脚缠在他脖子后面，腐朽的血和组织液从他小腿表面渗出来弄脏张建国雪白的衣领。他放声喊叫。张建国用舌头舔他，吮吸他的大腿内侧留下尸斑似的瘀痕。沾了润滑剂的手指捅进他身体里在他体内翻搅，停顿几秒后迟来的可怕快感才终于席卷了他。持续不断的高潮让他的上身弹起又重重落回，在桌面上擦破手肘。张建国的阴茎取代了手指喂进他的身体，他们紧贴在一起。他的上衣被卷到胸口，张建国将他的双手按在头顶上方咬他的乳头，抚摸他的后背。但这一切都不能盖过他体内的快感。

他们在喘息的间隙接吻，刘军从对方的唇舌上汲取到腐朽的血的味道。他舔舐张建国唇间尖锐的牙齿在上面划破自己的舌头。血在他们的吻间充当润滑，好让他们的嘴唇不至粘合在一起。亲吻结束时他才发觉自己脸上满是泪水，它们不断从他干涩而化为液体的眼球边上滴落。他像失去理智的人那样癫狂地叫喊着，在张建国掐住他的阴茎时，在张建国从他身体里抽出来、弯腰去轻咬他颤抖着的性器时。

张建国松开手。留他张着双腿在高潮的边缘，性交似地向空气里抽送着挺立的性器。张建国将一根银针递在他嘴边要他舔，刘军伸出舌头。针尖插进先前的伤口将皮肉撕得更开。他痉挛着，摇着头躲避张建国的手，用臀部蹭着桌面。他的乳头因为先前的啃咬和寒冷而坚硬，像阴茎一样硬着而无所适从。张建国的腿插进他的双腿之间，捏住他的乳尖。刘军就用阴茎和不断缩紧的穴口隔着裤子粗糙的布料在他的腿上蹭着，用双腿夹紧对方。

在他将要高潮时银的针刺进他的乳头。疼痛使他尖叫，他觉得浑身的血都沸腾了似地炸起来，引起一连串抽搐和挣扎。张建国的手按在他胸口将他钉在标本匣里。他在空中踢蹬着双腿，但他的血肉已经渐渐散了，只剩下挣扎的空壳——他在射精。他一面尖叫挣扎着，一面有白色的粘稠液体从他两腿间喷出来，浇在他的小腹和胯骨上。更多的甚至全射在他自己的裤子里。银针挂在他乳头上，随着他的动作左右摇晃着。标本制作者安抚他的展品，舔净他的阴茎和流着血的乳头。刘军哭泣着，泣声和眼泪并不总是同步，张建国的动作让他被刺激出的眼泪甚至来不及登场。他被从桌上抱下来放在地上，脚尖接触到地面就软下去，直倒在张建国怀里。他抽动着的阴茎抵着张建国的小腹，每一次接触都带来一声啜泣。

张建国给他擦眼泪，用手拨弄他乳头上穿着的银针。大块的沾血的皮肤从他肩胛骨上掉下来在地面摔成粉末。他听见它们崩塌的沙哑声响。银针被缓慢旋转着取下来，在血来得及涌出前，张建国给他扣上银白色的金属环。金属在浸泡着它的液体中被腐蚀，顺纹路生长至骨架，和他的胸膛联系在一起。粗糙的连接处渗出一滴完整而饱满的血。张建国的手指上沾了他的血，将血从他嘴唇上抹开。刘军用血在他手背上留下唇印。

他不知道张建国从他脸上看见了什么。张建国抚摸他脸上的伤痕，刘军怀疑他几乎是要微笑。你高潮的样子真像你父亲。张建国说。他衰败的大脑花了一点时间来理解语言的含义。他想说点什么，却无法从破损的声带里发出完整的音节。张建国解开他的双手，将刘军放在椅子上，走向浴室去。他想跟上去。他想穿好衣服离开这栋房子。但他的胸膛还被钉在这间卧室里。

END


End file.
